onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Nightwish34
600,000,000 |relatives = Gol D. Roger)Ojciec, Martwy) Portgas D. Rouge(Matka, Martwa) Portgas D. Ace(Brat, Martwy) Monkey D. Garp(Przybrany Dziadek) Sabo(Przybrany Brat) Monkey D. Luffy(Przybrany Brat) |devilfruits = Rei Rei no Mi |abilities = Haki Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki}} 'Portgas D. Kiara '(ポートガス·D·キアラ Pōtogasu· D· Kiara | ''prawdziwe imię to Gol D. Kiara (ゴルD.キアラGoru D. Kiara'' ). Piratka w Załodze Słomianych Kapeluszy. Córka Gol D. Roger'a i Portgas D. Rouge, a także siostra bliźniaczka "Płonącej Pięści" Ace'a. Wygląd i osobowość Czarne włosy, jasna cera, niebieskie oczy, szczupła lecz z nadludzką siłą. Jest miła, inteligentna, troskliwa, pomocna, wrażliwa i odważna. Ale zdarza jej się często być wredną, wulgarną, agresywną i złośliwą istotą kochającą walczyć, pokazując przy tym swoje zdolności Rei-Rei no Mi i siłę Wychowała się razem z Ace'm, Luffy'm i Sabo, są dla niej najważniejsi. Dlatego ciągle trenuje by stać się silniejszą, by móc ochronić swoich braci. Nie pozwoli by stało im się coś złego, inaczej wpada w szał i niszczy wszystko i wszystkich w okół, pałając żądzą mordu i nienawiści. Diabelski Owoc Owoc Rei-Rei jest jedynym Smoczym Owocem istniejącym na Ziemii. Nazwa owocu wzięła się z legendy o smoku Eragonie, który zgodnie z legendą całą swoją siłę przeniósł w jeden owoc, którego użytkowniczką okazała się Kiara. Prawdopodobnie jest on najsilniejszym owocem z typu Logia. Jego moc polega na władaniu błyskawicami w różny sposób. Potrafi tworzyć z błyskawic harpun, przebijający śmiertelnie przeciwnika. Strzelać błyskawicami z palcy niczym pistoletu. Przywoływać burzę i wiele innych. Historia Po urodzeniu została oddana w ręce Bohatera Marynarki - Garp'a. Pierwotnie miała mieć na imię Anne, jednak jej umierająca matka, nie zdążyła tego przekazać Monkey'owi, dlatego on sam nadał jej imię, które brzmi - Kiara. Razem z jej biologicznym bratem - Ace'm oraz przyrodnim - Luffy'm mieszkała w domu górskich bandytów pod okiem ich szefowej - Dadan. Zawsze chciała być lepszą od chłopców, nie chciała by uważali ją za słabą i niepotrzebną, więc we wszystkim starała się im dorównywać. Dużo trenowała, aż w końcu przewyższyła zręcznością i siłą samego Ace'a. Potrafiła powalić na ziemię niejednego dorosłego faceta, przez co ludzie się jej bali, nadając przydomek "Czarny Demon", uwzględniając przy tym jej kolor włosów. Nie pozwoliła sobą pomiatać, a tym bardziej swoimi braćmi, pewna swojej siły zawsze stawała do walki, niekiedy drwiąc z przeciwnika, w celu sprowokowania go. Mając 16 lat, w tym czasie co Ace wyruszyła na morze. Jednak przed tym złożyła obietnicę Luffy'emu, że gdy on będzie wyruszał na morze, spotkają się w miejscu egzekucji Gold Roger'a i dołączy do jego załogi. Od tego momentu Kiara staje się oficjalnym członkiem załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Mój wkład Moje artykuły: * Portgas D. Ace (rozbudowany, skończony) * SBS Tom 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29,30, 31, 32, 33 * Bluejam * Porchemy * Coribou * Xiao * Gonbe * Chimney * Heppoko, Peppoko i Poppoko * Saldeath * Nawigator * Victoria Cindry * Królestwo Tontatta * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * One Piece: Going Baseball * Dragon Dream! * One Piece Green: Secret Pieces * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece Databooks * One Piece Red: Grand Characters * One Piece Blue: Grand Data File * One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements * One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World * Wanted! * Cyfrowo Pokolorowana Manga (w edycji) * Rasa * Zaba * Yuba * Nanohana * Grand Battle! 2 * Doma * Odcinek 429 * Largo (nieskończony) * Hildon * Splash i Splatter Moje ulubione strony * One Piece AMV - Killing Our Memorieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP9bBHwUtkU * One Piece AMV - Sunrise.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_lmzJ6hizo * One Piece AMV - Running From My Hearthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF6AL0Ij7io Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy